El camino de Naruto
by NarutoAnimeOtaku
Summary: Solo soy un huerfano... Que tuvo la mala suerte de ser escogido como contenedor de Kyubi


Disclamer:No soy dueño de Naruto o ningún anime

Diálogos

"Personaje hablando"

'Personaje pensando'

"Bihu o entidad hablando"

'Bihu o entidad pensando"

xxxxxxxx

Era lo que podría decirse una mañana tranquila en Hidden Leaf Village (Aldea oculta entre las hojas) todo estaba como debería de estar... Eso hasta que un destello naranja paso a través de un callejón seguido de otros destellos negros.

"Jaja, solo estoy haciendo lo que ninguno de ustedes se atreve a hacer, Mediocres" un niño con cabello rubio puntiagudo dijo mientras escapaba de los ANBU que lo perseguían

Los ANBU siguieron a el niño lo mas rápido que pudieron pero aun así lo perdieron

"Jaja, eso a sido fácil" el mismo niño hablo mientras salia de detrás de una pintura de una cerca, continuo riendo hasta que un golpe lo callo

"Naruto en este mismo instante nos vamos a la academia" la voz cansada de Iruka Umino se escucho detrás de Naruto.

Xcxcxxxxxxxxxx

"Escucha Naruto me estoy empezando a cansar... No puedes simplemente ser como tus demás compañeros" Iruka le dijo a Naruto, sus palabras salieron con mucho veneno no detectado por Naruto, pero si por la persona de su lado.

Mizuki, era el sensei de Naruto al igual que Iruka... El anteriormente odiaba a Naruto al igual su Iruka... Su condición como Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune hacia que los demás lo odiaran... Pero después de observarlo por un tiempo se dio cuenta de diversas cosas.

La primera fue que Naruto era un niño incomprendido... Cuando Naruto entro a la academia era alguien que ponía atención, pero sus maestros eran el problema.

Los primeros maestros de Naruto lo dejaban fuera de las clases Ninja... El lanzamiento de Kunai y Shuriken en realidad... El único maestro que realmente le "enseño" algo fue Iruka y eso ya que los últimos maestros no acabaron muy bien después de que el Hokage se entero.

Otra era que después de observarlo por un tiempo comenzó a darce cuenta de algo... Si Naruto fuese el demonio ¿No los habría asesinado de una vez?... Claro eso haría el demonio pero Naruto solo era el niño con el destino espantoso... Naruto era huérfano y con esa carga nadie se preocupaba por el

"Iruka-sensei no creó que sea necesario el tenerlo amarrado..." Mizuki dijo con un seño fruncido.

"Es la única forma que entenderá... Mañana es el examen para graduarse de la academia... Esta sera su ultima oportunidad" Iruka respondió, no le agradaba que su compañero chunnin tuviera una preferencia por Naruto.

Después de eso caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a el salón de clases, Mizuki coloco a el amarrado Naruto en su asiento y le envió una mirada de disculpa antes de irse de el salón.

"¡SE CALLAN EN ESTE INSTANTE!" Iruka grito a sus alumnos "Bien el día de mañana sera su examen y graduación de la academia... Por lo que el día de hoy tendrán el día libre para entrenar y descansar" Iruka dijo con una sonrisa y que desapareció cuando miro hacia Naruto "Menos Naruto... Tendrás que limpiar los rostros Hokage"

Xxxxxx

Naruto se encontraba limpiando el grafiti que hizo en los rostros de los hokage... Con ayuda de Mizuki, Iruka simplemente miraba con un seño fruncido a su compañero... ¿Como se atrevía a ayudar a el demonio?

"Mizuki, que haces" Iruka le pregundp a su compañero

"Ayudando a Naruto por su puesto" el respondió

Iruka simplemente miraba con el seño fruncido como ambos limpiaban

Xxxxx

"No puedo hacerlo" La voz de Naruto resonó por un claro

Después de terminar de limpiar Mizuki se había ofrecido a ayudarle a entrenar para su examen de mañana pero no iba muy bien...

"Vuelve a intentarlo" Mizuki hablo mirando a Naruto... Creyó haber encontrado el problema

Naruto volvió a intentar a hacer el bushin sin embargo solo salían copias deformes de el...

"Si... El problema viene en que usas demasiado chakra" Mizuki dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un árbol "Necesitas mejorar tu control de chakra" Mizuki puso un pie en el tronco de el árbol "Escalando árboles" Mizuki comenzó a caminar por el tronco de el árbol usando solo sus pies "Es así como funciona... Tienes que mandar chakra a tus pies... Nuestras sandalias tienen un material que hace que podamos hacer esto"

"¡Enseñeme, Mizuki-Sensei"

Xxxxxxxxxx

El sol lo había despertado... Ayer se quedó entrenando bastante tarde... Pero bueno dio sus frutos, logró escalar arboles solo con los pies y hacer un bushin perfecto... Lo suficiente para aprobar.

Comenzó a vestirse con su mono naranja para luego empezar a saltar por los tejados y llegar a la academia...

Xxxx

Naruto se encontraba recostado contra el pupitre... Tenia sueño realmente se durmió tarde por el entrenamiento y el nerviosismo de fallar el examen.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a. Iruka con una sonrisa.

"Bien, el examen gennin comienza... Los llamaremos uno por uno tendrán que realizar el Bushin no Jutsu... Suerte" posteriormente salio de el salón de clases

Y así fueron llamando hasta que fue turno de Naruto.

"Bien... Acabemos con esto rápido" Iruka le dijo a Naruto

Naruto comenzó a realizar loa sellos de mano correspondientes y una nube de humo apareció a su lado...

Iruka parecía sorprendido a el lado de Naruto estaba un bushin completamente bien echo de el mismo.

"Estas reprobado"

Inmediatamente que iruka dijo eso, Mizuki se dirigió hacia el

"Iruka sensei, Naruto logro hacer una copia perfecta de si mismo, ademas-"

"La persona mas alta de este examen, Satsuki Uchiha, logro hacer cinco copias perfectas de ella... Los demás hicieron cuatro, y el solo una, Naruto tu nunca seras Ninja"

Xxxxx

Naruto se encontraba ahora mismo en un columpio balanceándose observando como los demás estaban con sus familias él era huérfano una persona que no le importaba a los demás... El había puesto todo su empeño en este examen Cómo podía haber reprobado no sabía si era porque iruka lo odiaba o por otra razón era el Renegado del grupo... Al principio Cuando entró a la Academia se encontraba feliz, al fin demostraría todos los demás Quién era Naruto Uzumaki... Pero sus primeros maestros lo excluían cuando eran clases importantes...

"Naruto" la voz de Mizuki se escucho

Xxxxx

"Por que... Esta vez realmente quería aprobar" Naruto dijo con la cabeza gacha

"Quisiera poder decirte que Iruka lo hace por tu bien pero no es así... El te odia, por una estupidez" Mizuki le dijo a Naruto

"Por que" Naruto tartamudeo

"Naruto, hace doce años el Zorro de las nueve colas ataco la aldea... El Yondaime Hokage sacrifico su vida para salvar a la aldea..." Naruto asintió no entendiendo por que Mizuki le contaba esto "El pago con su vida para sellar a el demonio dentro tuyo Naruto"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"Es por eso que me odian" Naruto dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"Ellos no saben diferenciar entre un Pergamino y un Kunai... Naruto... Yo también no lo diferenciaba... Pero me di cuenta de que solo eras un niño como cualquier otro... Tu no eres el demonio... Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki"

En ese momento Naruto rompió en llanto

"Se que tus padres estarían orgullosos... Donde quiera que estén..."

"C-cres que ellos no me haban donaron" Naruto preguntó

"No lo se... Pero es por eso que tu y yo nos iremos ha otro sitio esta noche"

"A-adonde" Naruto preguntó

"Con Orochimaru-Sama"

Xxxx

"Adonde vas Naruto-oniichan" un pequeño niño que estaba flotando le pregunto a Naruto...

"Me iré con Mizuki-sensei... Con un sujeto llamado Orochimaru" Naruto respondió y el niño se tomo la cabeza con dolor "Oí estas bien?" Naruto preguntó poniendo su mano en la cabeza de el niño... Era extraño estaba frío... Bueno estaba muerto en realidad... O eso decia, desde que tenia memoria podía ver "Fantasmas" algo que hacia que pareciera un loco en realidad...

"Nos vemos después" Naruto dijo mientras salia de el departamento

Xxxx

"EH llegado" Mizuki anuncio, el traía en la espalda un gran pergamino "Toma" t lanzo un pequeño pergamino alas manos de Naruto "En el contiene el Jutsu: Clones de Sombra... Te servirá gracias a que tu chakra es enorme... Ahora ahí que apresurarnos " Mizuki ordeno mientras ambos comenzaban a saltar sobre los árboles

Xxxxx

En este momento Naruto no sabia que hacer... Había una bestia negra con una máscara frente suyo y Mizuki protegiéndolo...

"Que demonios... No puedo verla ni escucharla... Ni siquiera sentirla" Mizuki hablo... Al rededor de ambos habían arboles tirados por todas partes...

"Vaya mira que tenemos aquí... La alma de el mayor no es muy sabrosa pero la de el niño debe estar exquisita, Huele demasiado sabroso... Lo mejor para el finar" La enorme bestia habló mientras de un zarpazo cortaba en dos ha Mizuki...

El tiempo de Naruto se paro en ese momento... Sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a arder... Y antes de caer en la inconsciencia logro ver algo, una mariposa totalmente negra que luego se transformo en una chica de cabello negro...

Xxxx


End file.
